


Midnight Talks

by TheLostSelkie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSelkie/pseuds/TheLostSelkie
Summary: "Hey Lio are you awake?"Lio turns on his side to face Galo. Lio begins to yawn softly as he rubs his eyes to get rid off any remaining sleep dusts that may have formed."Well I am now"





	Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by overhearing my parents conversation one night a few days before my dad left again to work overseas. Heres my take on how it went down.

"Hey Lio are you awake?"

  
Lio turns on his side to face Galo. Lio begins to yawn softly as he rubs his eyes to get rid off any remaining sleep dusts that may have formed.

  
"Well I am now"

Lio feels Galo tightening his hold around him. As if reading the guilt in Galo's face, Lio wraps his arms around him in return for reassurance.

It wasnt the first time that Galo pulls this kind of stunt. Lio was not easily fooled by the facade Galo tends to put up around people. After years of knowing Galo, he knew what was coming. It was one of those nights when Galo's thoughts get the best out of him. It was at this moment that Galo would feel the most vulnerable around anyone else. It took a little while to coax Galo to open up about his insecurities. Although Lio had limited knowledge on how to give comfort to others, it wasnt hard to know what to do with Galo.

  
"Im sorry for waking you up"

  
"Its ok" Lio mumbles in reply. "So whats bothering you this time?"

  
He feels Galo going tense at his inquiry. It was probably really bad if it got Galo to react as such. Lio began brushing through Galo's spiky mane hoping to ease him up and soon enough he feels Galo slowly relaxing in his arms. Lio patiently waits for Galo to speak up but it seemed as if he didnt have to wait that long.

  
"You know that Im turning a year older tomorrow right?"

  
"Of course" Lio stops his actions to look down at Galo giving him full attention. Galo takes a deep breath before he continues.

"You know how I dont have relatives left?"

  
"If you're worried that you have no one to celebrate with, you always have the Burnish rescue, Meis, Gueira and me to celebrate with"

  
"No its not that"

  
"Then whats the matter?"

  
Galo looks away from Lio for a moment before continuing. "Im scared"

  
"Scared?" Lio pulls away just a little to look at Galo. "Scared of what Galo?"

  
Galo lets go one of his hands to grab Lio's and start intertwining them. Lio could feel Galo's sweaty hands trembling slightly at his hold.

  
"Im scared of growing old"

  
Lio was taken aback by Galo's reply. It never struck him that Galo would be bothered by such topic. He raises one of his eyebrows on how it was related to his previous question.

  
"Why do you say so Galo?"

  
"Its just that... Everyone has their own lives right? They're not obligated to be with me all the time" Galo slowly brings their joined hands to his chest right above where his heartbeat lies. "They all have families to go home to and take care of by the end of the day." One by one, tears starts flow down Galo's cheek until it follows into an unbroken stream.

  
"A-and when the time comes...whose going to take care of me when I'll grow older?"

  
The sight of Galo falling apart breaks Lio's heart. He was always weak whenever Galo acted like this. Lio uses his free hand to caress Galo's cheeks as if the gesture would stop the tears from rolling down his face.

For the first time in a while, Lio doesnt offer any words of comfort because even he doesnt know the answer to Galo's question. He knew better than anyone else that offering empty promises and reassurance is futile. 

The crickets and Galo's soft cries continues to fill the room. All Lio hopes for is that Galo understands the feelings that he wants to convey through the warmth of his hand and the soft lips pressed against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Its my first time writing fanfiction. Shout out to Promare Hell Discord for enabling the Snamgst within me :)


End file.
